Kara Zor-El (New Earth)
| PlaceOfBirth = Argo City, Krypton | Creators = Jeph Loeb; Michael Turner | First = Superman/Batman #19 | HistoryText = Surviving Krypton Kara Zor-El is the daughter of Superman's uncle Zor-El and his wife Alura. Kara is actually older than Kal-El (Superman); she was a teenager when he was a baby. When Krypton exploded, she was sent in a rocket (in suspended animation) to find and look after Superman. However, her rocket was caught in a large chunk of the planet and she arrived on Earth years after her cousin did. After some initial confusion, Kara was found by Superman and trained by Wonder Woman. She was captured by Darkseid, and after being brainwashed, attacked her own cousin. Superman defeated her and returned her to Earth, where he fakeed her death so Darkseid would not come looking for her. She then assumed the role of Supergirl. But she felt out of place, not sure where she really belonged. Kara was uncomfortable with her cousin's over protectiveness, and she could not hang out with her Earth-Two counterpart Power Girl since their powers went haywire whenever they touched. She found kindred spirits in her other "cousin" Superboy and fellow alien Starfire. Kara's self-discovery was interrupted when Lex Luthor used Black Kryptonite to split her into a good Kara and an evil Kara. The evil Kara stated that she was sent to Earth by Zor-El for the sole purpose of killing the infant Kal-El. Zor-El had devised a special crystal that would influence her personality as she traveled to Earth, making her "innocent", thus creating the good side of Kara's personality. However, the good side became dominant. Supergirl (Volume 5) #4 At the climax of the struggle between the two Karas and the Justice League, the good Kara urged Wonder Woman to use her golden lasso of truth to bind the two together and ask: "Who is Kara Zor-El?" The two Karas fused back into a single good Kara, who decided her past was not important and acknowledged Batman, Wonder Woman, and Superman as her foster parents. Supergirl (Volume 5) #5 Supergirl joined Donna Troy and other heroes to help prevent a coming crisis. While in deep space Kara was struck by an altered zeta-beam and disappeared. Supergirl and the Legion of Super-Heroes Kara re-appeared in the 31st century. She was revered as a member of the Superman family. Upon her arrival she concluded that she was "dreaming" the Legion and that the 31st century wasn't real. Saturn Girl, attempting to learn more about how Kara arrived in their era, scanned Kara's mind and found a particularly vivid memory -- that of the Zeta-Beam accident. The Legion hypothesized that Kara was rationalizing her fantastic existence by believing her life was a dream. In a relatively short period of time (due to suspended animation): * She lost her planet. * She lost her parents. * Arrived on Earth to find her baby cousin grown up and a legendary hero. * She discovered her extraordinary powers and quickly reached the status of "living legend." * Found herself inexplicably thousands of years in the future. To complicate matters, every time Supergirl wanted something to happen in her supposed dream world, it happened. For example, when told she couldn't become a full member because the Legion was out of flight rings, one was immediately sent to her from Brainiac 5. She had a few adventures with the Legion before Brainiac 5 came close to a means of returning her to the 21st century. He invented the Chronexus (a time window) that she and some of the other Legionnaires viewed various parts of Superman's history (including references to another Legion). Brainiac 5 secretly worked with Sev Tcheru to perfect the Chronexus technology by making it a real, but limited time machine. It only worked one way, and only once. When this was revealed, Saturn Girl convinced Kara that she should go back to her native era. Sev Tcheru wiped out Kara's memory of the Legion right before she went, as knowledge of future history was considered dangerous. One Year Later One Year (and one month) after Infinite Crisis, during World War III, Kara returned, only to find Superboy dead and Superman powerless. Feeling alone, she eventually started a relationship "no hero would condone". She also became Metropolis' protector along with Booster Gold and Supernova. Soon after, she assumed the identity of Flamebird to fight crime in Kandor with Power Girl as Nightwing. They opposd a religious cult based around warped versions of Superman's earlier appearances in Kandor. Kara also believed the key to Argo City, her home town, lied somewhere in the city. Supergirl and Power Girl found themselves battling the Saturn Queen and Ultraman (posing as Superman), villains who had established themselves in Kandor. At the climax of the struggle, Supergirl unexpectedly left (with her comrade in tow). Since she did not consult with Power Girl about the timing of their exit, the two parted on somewhat strained terms. Supergirl (Volume 5) #6-8 Kara re-established herself on Earth, attaining financial independence after selling an item of Kryptonian technology that would completely "heal" anybody who used it to Batman for his own personal use at the price of one million dollars. With this money Kara, purchased her own apartment. Kara attempted to develop familial ties with the Kent Family, who were still mourning the loss of Superboy. During a visit, Kara took one of Superboy's's trademark black t-shirts and gave it to his mourning girlfriend, Cassie Sandsmark, aka Wonder Girl. From there, Kara and Cassie forged a close friendship. She also developed a close relationship with former-villain Captain Boomerang. Owen clearly wished to date Kara, but she instead saw him as a big brother of sorts. Instead, she started dating the former Teen Titan known as Power Boy. Supergirl (Volume 5) #14 In an attempt to create a secret identity, Kara starts going to high school under the name Claire Connors, a teenage girl from Kansas. Kara uses a wig, glasses, and plain clothes to become "Claire." Her attempts to assimilate fail because she is unable to connect with the other students, and she drops out after a week or so, due to cruel classmates. As a favor to Captain Boomerang, Supergirl is granted an "audition" with the Outsiders. It had been revealed before Infinite Crisis that she had a crush on Nightwing, leader of the Outsiders. She even stole a kiss, her "first true one", from Nightwing (her first kiss was stolen by Poison Ivy) during their first encounter. The members of the Outsiders are all very suspicious of her. They believe she is using lethal force against criminals, but she was acting at super speed to disable them. She also broke the leg of a passenger on a cruise ship, who was really Metamorpho in disguise. She used x-ray vision to detect that the passenger was Metamorpho, and she is upset that the Outsiders decided to test her rather than tell her all the details and trust her. She did not join the Outsiders. She has started dating Power Boy (without telling Captain Boomerang). She met the new Terra, but still little is known of her true intentions and origin. A series of haunting half memories of her past show Zor-El subjecting an unwilling Kara to grievous experiments to enhance her powers; in fact, when badly injured by Batgirl (Cassandra Cain) in an artificial red-sun environment, Kryptonian Sunstones sprout from her body, healing her and impaling her foe. Recently, Kara accompanied Hal Jordan on a mission to the casino world of Ventura. She assists the Green Lantern partly out of a desire to see more of the Universe and partly in order to avoid a lecture about responsibility from her cousin. Her personality is slightly different from normal, as she appears to be quite flirtatious and playful with Hal, but when he politely rebuffs her advances, she enters a gladiatorial contest dressed in a pink dress and pigtails. The ploy turns out to not only be a response to Hal's comments but also a clever ruse designed to flush out their prey. Kara's physical age is established at seventeen, as evidenced by Hal's repeated reminders to himself when thinking of her. Eventually, Power Boy revealed that he loved Supergirl so much, he was obsessed with her. After Kara was about to visit Owen Mercer in the hospital, Power Boy immediately stopped her and decided to go through this with violence, forcing him to turn on Supergirl. Power Boy is revealed to have been born in Apokolips. Later when Kara finds herself in deep space and near death, she sees a vision of her Father, Zor-El. He then explains to her that she is remembering things wrong, so he needs to retell her why he did what he did before she left Krypton. He started by explaining that the Phantom Zone was inhabited by some sort of ghostly life. These beings were angry about being removed from their home by the projector and took out their anger by possessing various people who lived on Krypton. Zor-El then discovers that the only way to destroy the phantoms is with Kryptonian Sunstones. He implanted sunstone into her to make her immune to possession by the Phantoms. Shortly afterwards, the students at the School Kara goes to on Krypton are possessed by these Phantoms and they are forced to kill them all with sunstone. For this the Kryptonian Science council had decided that Zor-El, Kara, and Alura should be sentenced to exile in the Phantom Zone. However the final quakes before Krypton's destruction interrupted this before the sentence could be carried out. Then in the present day Kara finds herself back on Earth and sees the Phantoms there. Kara is then assaulted by hundreds of Phantom-possessed humans, including Wonder Girl who forces Kara to admit all the dark secrets that she has been denying since arriving on Earth. Disgusted with Kara, Wonder Girl releases her. Kara then flies to the Batcave in the hopes that Batman might be able to help her. Unfortunately, the Phantoms have possessed him, and he has sealed himself inside the cave. Before Kara can try to break her way inside, Robin who is also possessed blocks her path. He provokes Kara into hitting him, and she accidentally stabs Robin with a sunstone. This surprisingly does not kill nor even mortally injure him, but instead frees him of the Phantom Ghost. Robin who had apparently been keeping tabs on Superman since the sun went red (using a Batsuit loaned to Superman since his powers were gone), then gives Supergirl directions to locate Superman in Metropolis. When she reaches Metropolis, she discovers that the phantoms are coming out of Superman's body. Once reunited with her cousin, Kara admits to everything. Clark, who has been going mad from the Phantoms that were leaking out of him, begs her to kill him and free their adoptive homeworld. But before any actions can be taken, a pre-crisis version of Supergirl appears and attacks Kara, cheerfully taunting her with accusations of imperfection and inadequacy during their battle over Metropolis. Several scenes in Supergirl #15 and Supergirl #17 seem to suggest that this is all an illusion created by one of Supergirl's enemies. The defeat of Kara's counterpart in Supergirl #18 finally reveals that Kara's recent ordeals, including the Phantom-infested Earth, Cassandra Cain's attack, and Kara's direct encounter with her father, are part of a twisted "test" designed by Dark Angel, who also masqueraded as pre-Crisis Supergirl. Acting under the auspices of one of the Monitors to identify post-Crisis "anomalies" who threaten the Multiverse, Dark Angel had become personally invested and then obsessed with proving Kara's status as an anomaly through increasingly brutal means. The Monitor appears and chastises Dark Angel harshly. He asserts that Kara is, indeed, this universe's Supergirl, and apologizes for Dark Angel's excess. After stating that Kara's tragic memories of her journey to Earth are real, the Monitor departs with his employee, leaving Kara in deep space with her Kryptonian abilities apparently restored and no outward sign of her sunstone implants. Kara is then met by the reborn Pariah, who warns her of a "Great Disaster" that is coming during which she will play a role. Kara then returns to Earth where she sets about correcting some of her past wrongs, apologising to Boomer for leading him on, repairing her friendships with Cassie and Sarah (a girl she met during her brief time in High School) and dealing with her cat Streaky. Though she attempts to apologise to Power Girl for her actions in Kandor, Power Girl says she can't trust her and challenges Kara to fix things with Clark. After spending fifteen minutes outside Lois and Clark's apartment deciding what to do, Lois invites Kara inside where she and Clark embrace. Her actions over the past year forgiven, Kara races her cousin to the Fortress. Later when Wonder Girl confides in Kara some of her personal problems, they discover that the Amazons of Themyscira have invaded Washington, D.C. as part of the events of Amazons Attack. Because of the McCarran Internal Security Act, implemented by the US President, Wonder Girl's mother and a friend of Supergirl's, named Alison, are held at an internment camp. As they try to storm the camp and free the women, they are stopped by the Teen Titans, and told by Robin that negotiation would be a better solution. Consequently, they fly to Washington D.C. and talk to Queen Hippolyta, who tells them that negotiations are impossible, since the President is safe on Air Force One. Agreeing to bring the US leader to the Amazon Queen, the two girls block the path of Air Force One and threaten to bring the plane down if the President does not come with them. Kara received membership with the Teen Titans shortly thereafter, though her tenure with the Titans was extremely brief. Although no longer a member, Kara has participated in several adventures with the young heroes. After a series of unfortunate mishaps, and lapses in judgment, Kara decided that she should scale back her actions as a full-time super-hero. At the suggestion Lana Lang, Kara adopted a civilian identity as Lana's niece and began calling herself Linda Lang. Supergirl v.5 #34 | Powers = Crystal Generation: Compelled by her father to combat the Phantoms that escaped to Krypton through the Phantom Zone projector, Supergirl can unwillingly protrude sharp sunstone crystals from various parts of her body unwillingly as a defensive mechanism. They appear only under red sunlight. They allow her to maintain super-powers under the red sun. The crystals can easily rip through a human. Sunstone crystals can clean a body of possession by phantoms and are capable of healing her. Kryptonian Physiology: Supergirl's cellular structure is more dense, resilient and biologically more effective than human tissue. She does possess several organs whose functions are not yet disclosed or understood but are believed to be part of and perhaps even the source of his biomatrix force field and reclamation aura. Supergirl has manifested a wide range of metahuman abilities and is considered to be one of the most powerful metahumans alive. Supergirl's body also stores energy actively within her bio-cellular matrix as an energy pattern that is linked to her body's electromagnetic field. This energy powers most of Supergirl's electromagnetic capabilities such as flight and heat vision. It also supplements her physical strength. :Solar Energy Absorption: The cellular structure of a Kryptonian is similar to that of all humans. However, a certain chemical makeup in the ribosomes is capable of absorbing solar energy and storing it. Once the ribosomes achieve saturation levels of this radiation, they begin to re-radiate the energy in the form of a bioelectric forcefield. Each individual cell within the field's radius becomes reinforced in such a way that the cells are not only protected from external harm, but internal forces as well. Since the individual cells are wholly invulnerable, they are capable of operating at levels of efficiency that would destroy normal humanoid cells. These "super-cells" lend an enhancing effect to all bodily systems...muscular, metabolic, nervous, and so forth. The continual absorption of solar energy provides a constant power source for these enhanced systems. Thus, a Kryptonian is capable of incredible feats. ::Superhuman Strength: Her physical strength is greatly magnified by the combination of her more-efficient muscular system and the enhancement of her skeletal system's structural integrity, but is primarily augmented by the sheer force of her solar forcefield. It is generally accepted that Kara is easily strong enough to lift 100 tons with minimal effort. The conjectured upper limit of her physical strength is unknown. But continual exertion will deplete her solar energy, and greatly exceeding her normal lift will drain her more rapidly. ::Invulnerability: Naturally, the basic forcefield effect renders her invulnerable to large amounts of damage. She can withstand a 1-megaton nuclear explosion without ill effect, and has been able to tolerate the molten conditions in the Earth's core with only discomfort. A 40 Megaton nuclear explosion knocked her unconscious for over an hour. She could not, however, survive the conditions inside a star, but can safely approach to within several miles of Earth's sun, probably due to a feedback loop of solar energy powering her bioelectric field. :::*'Super Immunity': Due to the highly charged nature of her solar storage systems, her immune system deals with most normal poisons and diseases quickly and with no ill effect. Radiation and similar harmful energies are similarly neutralized. ::Superhuman Stamina: Supergirl's body stores and processes solar energy at a rapid rate and for a variety of effects, which are explained in her other powers. Her storage capacity is sufficient to let her function at full capacity for up to 14 days depending on her physical condition and state of rest. While under a star of the right class (G-type dwarfs in the blue-white through yellow spectrum are ideal) and within a planetary atmosphere, she replenishes energy at a constant rate. If forced to expend large amounts of energy over a relatively short time, or to maintain constant exertion over longer periods of time, she tires and her power begins to diminish. Constant exertion will revert her to normal humanoid levels after 14 days without rest. The power recovers at the rate of normal rest, and a full recharge can be accomplished with two days of no more than moderate, normal-level exertion. A process of solar recharge is also known, but requires massive amounts of fusion energy of solar/light-based superpowers. ::Flight: Kara is able through an act of conscious will attain independent flight. The precise mechanism of her ability is unknown. It is suggested to be biological in nature as Kara-El can not achieve flight when poisoned with Kryptonite or maintain the effect while being so effected. What is known is that when Kara is super-charged with solar-energy, she can generate a powerful personal energy field that interrupts locale gravity, allowing her to fly. When in flight, she's fully suspended by this energy, almost completely repelling earth's gravimetric influence over her. She becomes her own center of gravity, and no longer has to physically leverage against the gravity of whatever planetary body she's on, or any object. ::By using this "sling shot" effect, Kara-El is able to attain escape velocity and enter into outer space. But achieving this speed still requires strenous effort on her part to achieve (as recently shown in Titans 53). Thus she can attain escape velocity and enter into outer space at her choosing when needed. However, when Kara needs to enter into far distances of outer space, she usually uses an external transporter to achieve that effect without the strenous effort on her part to cover the distance herself. Kara's control of her flight is very precise and she can perform aerobatic feats such as hovering, flying backwards and even lifting great weights while flying. ::Superhuman Speed: Similarly, Supergirl's enhanced metabolic rate, muscular speed, and nervous system grant her incredible speed. Her Kryptonian structure and the solar energy paths that course along her neurophysical structure allow her to react at many times normal human speed. While not as fast as the Flash, Supergirl is fast enough to run/move at speeds of in excess of Mach 10 (2 miles a second) and light-speeds in space. She can read a complete encyclopedia set in seconds, wash a sink full of dishes in the blink of an eye, or run from New York to Paris in a matter of minutes. She can move faster than the human eye can perceive if necessary, but this requires extra effort. Her reflexes are quick enough to allow her to dodge incoming automatic laser fire. Supergirl's perceptions are similarly rapid, allowing her to see individual bullets fired from high-speed automatic weaponry in flight and outrace them easily. Moving at extreme speeds for extended periods of time rapidly drains her solar reserves. In a full drained state, her reflexes are only sufficient enough to dodge semi-automatic projectile weapons and read the encyclopedia set in under 10 minutes. Kara is able to attain great speeds while in flight being obviously supersonic. However her top flight speeds are unknown as she is not able to attain escape velocity on her own. However she has been shown to be able to use the Earth's own rotation to increase her flight speeds to enter into outer space as shown recently in Teen Titans 53. ::Heat Vision: The ability to fire beams of intense heat at a target by looking at it with the conscious act of activating this power. Visually, the power is typically depicted as two beams of red light firing from her eyes. These beams can be made invisible, allowing Supergirl to work undetected. The maximum temperature of her heat vision is said to be around that of a nuclear detonation. The area of effect can be consciously determined by Supergirl, down to the microscopic level. Supergirl has the ability to expel stored (solar/electromagnetic) internal energy in the form of focused beams of radiation from her eyes. She emits light along various frequencies in high energy bursts that flash-melts materials in seconds, weaken structural integrity over a smaller area, such as melting the barrel of a gun but leaving the handle untouched. Supergirl can control her heat vision and direct it wherever she wants to with her eyes. In actuality, Supergirl could not emit the beams directly from her eyes. The energy is actually built up on the surface of the bio-energetic field surrounding her body and emitted from there. This allows her body to be protected from the energy and absorbing stray electromagnetic energy back into her body. Supergirl's energy reclamation aura is so efficient that any radiation, even those emitted from her, once in the environment are able to be reabsorbed. The heat beams are psionically controlled and that control is reflexive, so she can shut it off without accidentally damaging anything that she does not want to. She can emit the radiation visibly or invisibly at lower settings. Her energy has a high visibility profile if emitted at higher levels. ::Total Recall: Both Supergirl's Kryptonian physiology and the fact that her engrams are stabilized by a solar-frequency hologram reinforcing her neural matrix allow her near-perfect recall of events she pays specific attention to or that have emotional significance or are particularly striking. ::Super Hearing: The ability to hear any sound at any volume or pitch. Her range of hearing extends from the subsonic through to the point where signal modulation in broadcast communications can be sensed and demodulated into "sounds". The only Earth creature who can detect sounds at the frequency she can is a blue whale (0.01-200,000 Hz). She has shown enough control to block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source/frequency. Supergirl was able to detect disturbances in the frequency the human brain operates. ::Super Breath: can breathe in large amounts of air, an ability used when dealing with and disposing things like clouds of poison gas. Also able to create hurricane force winds by blowing. She is able to hold her breath for a maximum of 2 hours. :::*''Freeze Breath: The ability to chill her breath in order to freeze a target. :::*''Voice Throwing: She can modulate her voice to transmit on radio or microwave/radar frequencies, and can expel a minute amount of air in space at a warm enough temperature and speed to carry sub-vocalized sound directly to one or more targets. ::'Super Vision': The enhanced structure of Supergirl's sensory organs combined with the increased capacity of her nervous system provides for the greatly enhanced senses. Her visual reception range covers the entirety of the electromagnetic spectrum. Supergirl can change the spectrum she perceives at any given time, by changing the chemical receptors in the rods and cones of her retinas. She can adjust her photovoltaic detection as an act of will to sense longer wavelengths down to the infrared, and higher energy light, up to X-ray and gamma radiation. :::*Electro-magnetic Spectrum Vision: can see well into most of the EM Spectrum. She can see and identify radio/television and any and all broadcast/transmitted frequencies, allowing her to avoid detection through radar or satellite monitoring methods. :::*Telescopic Vision: The ability to "zoom in" her distance to see something at a great distance, without violating the laws of physics. The total telescopic ability is unprecedented, but limited to some extent. :::*Microscopic Vision: Supergirl can use the gravitational fields generated by the muscles in her eyes to produce a gravity lens, allowing her to focus far beyond the range of the human eye. Combined with Supergirl's sensitivity to light, she can magnify an image a virtually countless number of times. :::*X-Ray Vision: Supergirl can see through solids objects by using a combination of these telescopic and microscopic visual abilities to see through the atomic structure of an object and focus past it, as a camera focuses beyond the dust on a lens. Certain dense materials, notably lead, obstruct this ability. | Abilities = '''Combatant' Genius-Level Intellect: Supergirl has shown enhanced intelligence and computational abilities; her mind works sharply and with extreme speed. Her analytical powers are impressive — she is able to use her senses to read information directly from machines (and, with careful usage of her heat vision, she can even reprogram machines). | Strength = | Weaknesses = Kryptonite: The fatal flaw in Kryptonian cellular physiology is the unique radiation given off by kryptonite. In the most minute amounts, the radiation waveforms and high-energy particles emitted by kryptonite can react catastrophically with the very ribosomal chemical that grant a Kryptonian powers. The briefest contact can strip these powers, and further begin a fatal poisoning that totally shuts down cellular activity in the affected areas. As kryptonite radiation makes its way through the bloodstream, a Kryptonian becomes instantly weak and ill in its unshielded presence, and prolonged exposure will render her unconscious (after 30 minutes to an hour depending on the size of the sample, and the current state of her solar reserves), and will eventually (after two to four hours) reach all parts of his body and bring death, usually as the body's immune system attempts to expel the deadly toxin. However, the rate of recovery once removed from the emissions is as rapid as the rate of damage, and the Kryptonian will be back to normal in under an hour after exposure in optimal conditions. Kryptonite emissions can be blocked by lead and other super-dense materials. Solar Energy: Supergirl requires solar energy to function at peak capacity, or her powers fade to greatly reduced levels, some disappearing entirely if her solar reserves are empty. Supergirl cannot absorb energy from the lower frequency orange O-class stars and cannot process the higher-frequency White K or blue F classes. Blue B and yellow G type stars are ideal. Supergirl can easily survive conditions in deep space, but she does need to breathe, eat, sleep, and excrete. Supergirl requires 2 hours of sleep a night to function at peak mental efficiency, as well needing to dream at least half an hour a night, or experience the psychological effects of sleep deprivation as would any other person who missed a night of sleep. When her solar energy is depleted, her resistance to physical punishment drops to approximately one-quarter the normal amount. Withstanding large amounts of damage continuously over time will rapidly deplete his solar reserves. Further, the radiation signature of the red sun of the Krypton system (and similar M-class stars) instantly causes the ribosomal structures to lose their stored energy, reducing a Kryptonian to normal humanoid levels. Magic: Supergirl's biomatrix is her most powerful asset, but the strength of this field is also its greatest weakness. It's permeability to certain wavelengths makes Supergirls vulnerable to certain radiations, particularly magical energies whose chaotic electromagnetic or extradimensional signatures disrupt this forcefield. Supergirl's vulnerability to magic varies on the special effects of the magic. No magic seems to be able to directly destroy her unless it comes from a semi-divine or divine source. She can be injured and worn down by magical entities. Magic can have powerful and unpredictable effects on Supergirl and her magical enemies have often proven to be the most dangerous. Lead: X-ray vision cannot penetrate lead or lead-lined walls. It also cannot penetrate inertron, the most indestructible substance in the 30th century universe. Psionics | Equipment = A Legion Flight Ring. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Kara is attracted to Hal Jordan (Though she has mentioned Robin III was cute as well) * Kara has a very close relationship with Captain Boomerang (Owen Mercer) * Kara used to date Power Boy until she found out he was obsessed with her. * Power Girl is like a sister to her and they once teamed up under the alias Nightwing and Flamebird while being superheroes in Kandor. Though their relationship is somewhat strained due to what happened there. | DC = | Wikipedia = Supergirl (Kara Zor-El) | Links = * Supergirl at Legion World * Supergirl at the Guide to the Mythological Universe * Hero History of Supergirl at Major Spoilers }} Category:Crystal Generation Category:Modern-Age Characters Category:Teen Titans members Category:Vulnerability to Kryptonite Category:Vulnerability to Magic Category:Supergirl Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Flight Category:Super-Speed Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Energy Projection